freefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
VISION
|nom du CD = Duet Songs |précédante = Natsu no Owari no Yuumagure |track color = #f4ab8a |piste actuelle = VISION |suivante = GO ALL OUT!!}} |image = 250 px |artist = Rin Matsuoka(Miyano Mamoru) Rei Ryugazaki (Daisuke Hirakawa) |lyrics = Kodama Saori |composition = Itagaki Yuusuke |Artiste = Rin Matsuoka(Miyano Mamoru) Rei Ryugazaki (Daisuke Hirakawa) |editeur = Lantis |vendeur = Bandai Visual |sortie = 12 février 2014 |album = Character Song Duet Series 003 |durée = 4:01}} VISION est le premier titre de l'album Vol.3 Rin Matsuoka & Rei Ryugazaki du CD des chansons en duo des personnages principaux de l'anime Free!.Il est interprété par Rin Matsuoka et Rei Ryugazaki seiyūs, Mamoru Miyano et Daisuke Hirakawa. Il a été publié le 12 février 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 欲しかったのはクリアなビジョン 何とも引き換えにしない情熱 自分の意志で選んだ今を 精一杯進もう　Oh, yeah 大切な場所だからこそ　半端な俺じゃ許せない 感情のコントロールきかないくらい アツくなる自分感じながら “今更”なんてもう言わないさ 今日のスタートに遅いことはないんだ 認めて気づく本当の気持ち 誰かを羨んだって変わらない もっと素直な心で映す 夢はきっと叶うさ　Uh, yeah 不器用に繋がりあって　理解不能に歯痒くて 否定したって無駄な足掻きで 意地になる自分止められずに 踏み込んだのは仲間だからで あの日確かに、あれが答えだった 欲しかったのはクリアなビジョン 何とも引き換えにしない情熱 自分の意志で選んだ今を 精一杯進もう　Oh, yeah “今更”なんてひとつもないんだ 今日のスタートが次の答えになる 認めて気づく本当の気持ち 誰かを羨んだって変わらない もっと素直な心で映す 夢はきっと叶うさ　Uh, yeah |-| Rōmaji = hoshikatta no wa KURIA na BIJON nani to mo hikikae ni shinai jounetsu jibun no ishi de eranda ima o seiippai susumou　Oh, Yeah taisetsuna basho dakara koso　hanpa na ore ja yurusenai kanjou no KONTORŌRU kikanai kurai ATSUku naru jibun kanji nagara “imasara” nante mou iwanai sa kyou no SUTĀTO ni osoi koto wa nainda mitomete kidzuku hontou no kimochi dareka o urayandatte kawaranai motto sunao na kokoro de utsusu yume wa kitto kanau sa　Uh, Yeah bukiyou ni tsunagariatte　rikai funou ni hagayukute hitei shitatte muda na agaki de iji ni naru jibun tomerarezu ni fumikonda no wa nakama dakara de ano hi tashika ni, are ga kotae datta hoshikatta no wa KURIA na BIJON nani to mo hikikae ni shinai jounetsu jibun no ishi de eranda ima o seiippai susumou　Oh, Yeah “imasara” nante hitotsu mo nainda kyou no SUTĀTO ga tsugi no kotae ni naru mitomete kidzuku hontou no kimochi dareka o urayandatte kawaranai motto sunao na kokoro de utsusu yume wa kitto kanau sa　Uh, Yeah ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| English = I wished for a clear vision, A passion that I wouldn’t trade for anything I chose this present time of my own free will, And I’ll move forward with everything I’ve got! Oh, yeah! Because this is such an important place, it’s unacceptable to only give a fraction of myself! Emotional control is practically impossible While I’m feeling so pumped up! Don’t say things like, “It’s too late now” I won’t be slow to start today! I realize and accept my true feelings It won’t change that I envied someone Even more, reflected in my honest heart, This dream will surely come true! Uh, yeah! Ours is such an awkward relationship, with such impossibly complex chagrin, It’s a waste of effort to even try and deny it When my own spirit can’t be stopped! We’ll come to terms because we’re teammates I’m sure that on that day, that was the answer! I wished for a clear vision, A passion that I wouldn’t trade for anything I chose this present time of my own free will, And I’ll move forward with everything I’ve got! Oh, yeah! Don’t say things like, “It’s too late now” I won’t be slow to start today! I realize and accept my true feelings It won’t change that I envied someone Even more, reflected in my honest heart, This dream will surely come true! Uh, yeah! Vidéo |Nom = VISION |couleur2 = #dfc6e6 |Vidéo = center|250 px}} Références Navigation en:VISION Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Musique de duo Catégorie:Rin Matsuoka Catégorie:Miyano Mamoru Catégorie:Rei Ryugazaki Catégorie:Daisuke Hirakawa